Mis primeros artículos (como empezó todo)
by Josezzepelin316
Summary: Este es un compendio de los primeros artículos que escribí, sesión de sexo violento donde el sexo salvaje es el plato fuerte de todos viernes por la noche


Lo siguiente es un compendio de algunos artículos míos, que tienen el objetivo de hacer reír…si no te causan risa significa que eres un jodido anormal, ergo yo utilizo la escritura como una forma de "ser como no lo soy" sin más, empecemos:

_o_

SESIÓN DE SEXO VIOLENTO

El pasado fin de semana tuve una sesión de sexo violento con mi novia.

A ella le encanta que le peguen, y si no lo hago yo, no sólo se va a buscar a alguien que la maltrate, sino que además ella misma esparcirá el rumor de que soy poco hombre y bueno para nada.

En realidad no sabría decir si tan siquiera es mi novia; no sé quiénes son sus familiares ni cómo se llaman sus amigas, pero creo que es lo de menos, lo cierto es que le gusta hacerlo conmigo porque accedo a pegarle, y duro.

Empiezo propinándole una cachetada con el reverso de la mano, mandándola a volar contra la pared, ella golpea la frente contra el ladrillo y, mientras va bajando lentamente al suelo, me observa de reojo, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Le pego una patada en el vientre y le escupo en la cara, luego la agarro por los cabellos y la hago levantarse.

Ella reclina la cabeza hacia atrás, sudando, mientras dice "jamás voy a hacerlo contigo, Morgan" (ese es mi nickname sexual), a lo cual yo respondo subiéndola con mis brazos como si fuese un levantador de peso olímpico y arrojándola contra el muro.

Un cuadro se hace pedazos y mi novia cae sobre la cama dando vueltas. Salto encima de la colcha y empiezo a darle patadas, a cada una ella rebota contra la pared.

Empieza a gritar pidiendo auxilio... se supone que mientras más chille, más debo enojarme y excitarme yo, así que me pongo de rodillas entre sus piernas y comienzo a estrangularla con todas mis fuerzas. El chillido pronto se convierte en un graznido de pato; le meto un puñetazo por la boca.

Ella contesta escupiéndome dos dientes en la cara. Mientras me estoy tapando los ojos, adolorido, hace el intento más ridículo por escapar, aleteando como si fuera una foca. Yo me recupero y la agarro de las muñecas tan duro que se las fracturo. Mi novia gime de placer.

Es ese el momento en que debo ponerme manos a la obra: agarro sus piernas y se las separo tanto una de otra que puedo escuchar un crujiente"crooook", hago que sus tobillos golpeen los cachetes de su propia cara.

Me inclino y me soplo la nariz con su ropa interior (también le gustan las cochinadas), luego arranco la prenda, me bajo los pantalones hasta las rodillas, y empiezo a consumar el acto sexual.

Ella contraataca mordiéndome un cachete y arrancándome un pedazo de carne, por si fuera poco, lo escupe contra mi propia cara.

Le grito un improperio indigno de una mujer, más propio del increíble dolor y preocupación que por seguir el juego sexual... pero no se da cuenta y sonríe, complacida.

Levanto la mano y le doy un codazo sobre el cuello con todas mis fuerzas, ella tose sorprendida y vomita un chorro de sangre. Gracias a Dios logro esquivarlo a tiempo.

Pongo mis manos sobre su cara y empiezo a hundirle los ojos con los pulgares, ella grita como una bruja quemándose en pleno Salem, y comienza a contornearse, intentando librarse de mí, pero la tengo bien sujeta. Sin embargo, no imaginé que lograría zafar sus manos y, aún con las muñecas fracturadas, reuniría la suficiente fuerza como para rasguñar mi espalda y abrir surcos en mi carne.

Intento zafarme de su abrazo mortal y separarme de ella, pero ahora quiere vengarse: aprieta los esfínteres y me atrapa... logré que me quitara sus brazos de encima, más sin embargo mi intimidad, ese lugar donde nadie tiene derecho, sigue atrapada.

Me arrastro hacia atrás, y como no consigo separarme, ella se mueve conmigo.

Desesperado, me bajo de la cama y trato de escapar, caminando rápidamente hacia atrás, pero no tiene caso: todavía me tiene atrapado, su cabeza golpea el suelo bruscamente, con sus cabellos despatarrados... parecemos una especie de demonio infernal sacado de Poltergeist.

El clímax se aproxima: ella se contrae y me aprieta cada vez más, hasta que comienzo a gritar del dolor, aprieta los músculos abdominales y logra levantarse del suelo como por arte de magia, sujetándome con un abrazo vampiresco...

Es en ese momento mágico en que los dos caemos derrumbando las puertas de un closet y, entre zapatos y ganchos de ropa, nos venimos juntos.

Poco después ella se viste y se va, dándome un cariñoso beso en la boca. Me dice que ha quedado muy complacida y que el sábado que viene volverá.

En ese momento yo fingí estar contento, pero he estado pensando y la verdad creo que no quiero seguir más... lo peor es que mientras escribo estas líneas es viernes, y por lo tanto faltan menos de 24 horas para que vuelva a aparecerse por la puerta de mi casa, con la intención de tener otra sesión de sexo violento.

A José ya no le gusta el sexo alternativo. =(

-O-

LISTA DE MIS NO-FANTASIAS SEXUALES

Todos los seres humanos, sin excepción, tenemos fantasías sexuales... desde el profesor de la universidad hasta la mujer que te dio a luz: nadie, absolutamente nadie, está excento de ellas.

Algunas son comunes, pero otras extrañas... y esto demuestra que para gustos y colores no hay nada escrito.

Por eso, pensé que podía compartir una lista de mis no-fantasías preferidas con ustedes...

HACER EL AMOR CON LA DUEÑA DE UNA POLLERIA

No sé si alguien habrá detenido el carro en uno de esos lugares apartados de la ciudad, a través de la larga y solitaria carretera, donde puedes sentarte y comer pollo en brasa.

Pues bien, mi fantasía es hacer el amor con la dueña de un sitio así. No me importa si es madura o incluso tosca: la sola idea de verla llegando en su camión me excita.

El acto sexual se llevaría a cabo debajo del lugar donde se colocan los hierros que atraviesan y dan vueltas a los pollos, para que pueda levantar la mano y arrancar un muslo y comérmelo, o darle un mordisco y compartirlo con ella, cuan seres primitivos dándose placer como Dios quiso al momento de hacernos a su imagen y semejanza.

Imagínenme con una dueña de una pollería a la brasa.

¿Ya? Ahora cierra los ojos diez segundos, e imagínanos haciendo el amor:

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

6…

7…

8…

9…

10…

Listo... ¿a que tienes una enorme erección? O estas recontra excitada

HACER EL AMOR EN UN ESTANQUE LLENO DE CALAMARES

Pero cuando digo lleno, es LLENO, que cuando me meta desnudo rebosen tentáculos y caigan calamares por el borde, que pueda sentir sus aletas haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello, y que cuando llegue al clímax, todos disparen tinta al mismo tiempo.

HACER EL AMOR DENTRO DE UN CONFESIONARIO

Esto era inevitable y hasta se veía venir. Hacer el amor en el lugar donde por una tradición de más de 1000 años se han expiado los pecados y las culpas me excita enormemente y si es con una monja mejor... y si la cortina se levanta y toda la iglesia nos ven, fenomenal.

HACER EL AMOR CON NADINE HEREDIA

Nadine Heredia es la primera dama de Peru y presiento quien es la que manda el gobierno eso le da pantalones

Cada vez que la veo por televisión se le ve tan sonriente tan buena, que siento unos deseos irrefrenables de saltarle encima cual mono en celo…es hora de que la primera dama pruebe algo de Jose

HACER EL AMOR DENTRO DE UNA PISCINA LLENA DE PEPSI

Si hay gente que le gusta hacer el amor en el mar ¿por qué no hacerlo dentro de una piscina llena de coca-cola? Es mezclar mi bebida favorita con el sexo.

Esta fantasía, sin embargo, puede tener infinidad de variantes: hay quienes preferirían la piscina llena Inca Cola, cerveza, Pepsi , salsa de tomate o mayonesa... esta última puede provocar irritación.

-O-

Soy un tipo realmente fastidioso...

Hoy me puse a reflexionar sobre lo fastidioso que puedo llegar a ser. El otro día, en el ensayo , le pellizqué el culo a Tavo(seguda guitarra) delante de todo el mundo. Tuve que ser realmente rápido para lograr esquivar el manotazo que estuvo a punto de darme... no me quiso hablar el resto del día, ni siquiera me señaló si estaba haciendo bien o mal los acordes.

La semana pasada, en la universidad, estuve molestando a uno de mis amigos: un gordo enorme que cometió el terrible error de decirme que estaba intentando hacer una dieta. Cada vez que salimos de clases señalo uno de los autobuses que salen de la universidad y grito: ¡OYE ANTONIO, PERSIGUE ESE CHIN-CHIN¡

Cada vez que él intenta insultarme por algo, o incluso devolverme la broma, le pego duro en el estómago y en los brazos, por no decir que a veces le doy rodillazos en los testículos (le molesta mucho que haga eso).

Otro de mis compañeros de clases es negro, y me divierto mucho inventando insultos racistas cada vez que puedo.

Cuando alguien llega con un dulce o una de esas bolsitas de doritos y le ofrece a nuestro grupo, yo le aparto la mano a él diciendo "los negros no pueden comer cosas de blancos". Al principio se reía, pero ya ni siquiera me saluda al final de clases...

Me gusta abrazar a la novia de uno de mis amigos, y frotarle la espalda cariñosamente, mientras me le quedo viendo a él con sonrisa sobrada, relamiéndome los labios.

Uno por lo general piensa que eso amerita que alguien me golpee en la cara, pero nadie lo ha hecho... en la vida real la gente tiene mucha más paciencia que en la televisión... no se atreven a hacer lo que tienen que hacer: así que yo sigo, y sigo, y sigo...

Las veces en que sorprendo a alguien por detrás, siempre le doy un capirotazo en la oreja...(capirotazo=tinquido)

Otras veces me mojo el dedo índice con saliva y se los restriego por la oreja... a veces piso tierra adrede y luego le pego la suela del zapato al trasero del primero que vea con pantalones claros.

Cuando la gente me ve llegar al salón, noto siempre un clima de pesadez en sus miradas... y eso me da cierta satisfacción. Nadie se atreve a meterse conmigo.

Soy un Líder

Soy un Dios

Quiero tener un hijo

Últimamente y no sé por qué, me ha dado por querer tener mi propio hijo. Carne de mi carne y sangre de mi sangre, mi propia imagen y semejanza pero en versión pequeña: corriendo por ahí y adornando todas las mañanas con su infantil presencia, haciendo preguntas y aprendiendo cosas nuevas de la vida cada día.

En pocas palabras: alguien con quien poder divertirme.

Me escondería en el closet de su cuarto para sorprenderlo masturbándose. Saldré gritando con una cámara filmadora y le haré pasar el peor momento de su vida. Más tarde, en su fiesta de cumpleaños, apagaré las luces y colocaré el video en un televisor para que todos sus amiguitos lo vean.

Cada vez que me pida dinero voy a extender mis dos puños cerrados y los colocaré frente a su cara: tendrá que escoger en cuál mano piensa que está el dinero. Si se equivoca, el resultado será un puñetazo en la cabeza. Aplicaré este método incluso en su adolescencia, cuando tenga novia. Quiero criar a un guerrero.

De vez en cuando le gastaré bromas, como introducir ungüentos a los que él sea alérgico dentro del jabón o el champú de la ducha.

Si por casualidades de la vida mi hijo sale diabético, entonces le esconderé la insulina en algún lugar de la casa y le dibujaré un mapa con acertijos (a menudo imposibles) para que trate de encontrarla.

El día que me pida un gato o un perro, le voy a comprar en su lugar el pez más chiquito que vea en la tienda o en su defecto un hasmter

Cada vez que lo vea jugando con la consola de videojuegos voy a correr y lo voy a apartar de un empujón para colocarme yo... así estén sus amigos en la casa.

Si de casualidad no los invita por esa razón y en cambio se va a jugar a la casa de otro, no importará en lo más mínimo: iré hasta allá, me colaré por la ventana, y haré exactamente lo mismo apenas sea su turno para jugar.

Cuando haya reunido el suficiente dinero para comprarse su propio perro, y éste ya esté viejo o al menos enfermo, haré lo mismo que hacen los granjeros norteamericanos para endurecer el carácter de sus hijos: que ellos mismos lo amarren con el collar de un árbol, y lo sacrifiquen. Sólo que en vez de escopeta le daré unas tijeras como dije antes criare un guerrero, lo observare desde una cómoda posición mientras como cereal con leche.

Iré a la tienda de electrónica y gastaré miles de dólares con la intención de cablear mi casa y colocar cámaras de seguridad en todas partes para ver qué hace las 24 horas del día. Cada vez que salga con los amigos o a una cita me sentaré en su computadora y revisaré todos sus e-mails.

A menudo haré cosas que lo pongan muy nervioso, como colocar sus cuadernos, sus libros o sus cartas de amor en la nevera, con un filete crudo entre las páginas.

Haré un esfuerzo y seré extremadamente amable y cariñoso con sus amigos y amigas adolescentes, para que éstos no crean absolutamente nada de lo que les dice de mí. Mi conducta cambiará, desde luego, el segundo después que ellos se vayan de la casa y me quede a solas con él otra vez.

No puedo esperar a tener mi propio hijo...

Travesuras de Enero

En mi tierra, a Enero se le conoce como el Mes de las Lluvias.

La temperatura baja saludablemente después de un período de sofocante calor, y el cielo a menudo se vuelve gris, dejando caer, poco después, tormentosos chaparrones que enlodan los parques y encharcan las calles.

Es ese el momento en el que yo despierto religiosamente, abandono el capullo de mi casa, abordo mi camioneta, y paso a toda velocidad cerca de los charcos de las aceras, para mojar a la gente.

Es mi deporte preferido. Inclusive, ya tengo marcados varios puntos de la ciudad en los que sé que se forman charcos, y desde donde a lo lejos me detengo con las luces apagadas, acechante, esperando que pase alguna persona para arrancar a toda velocidad.

Hoy se lo hice a una señorita muy bonita que estaba maquillada y cargaba un bolsito blanco. Cuando escuchó el ácido y odioso sonido de la llanta pisando el agua, momento en el que ya era demasiado tarde para quitarse, a través de ese delicioso micro-segundo en el que supo exactamente lo que le iba a pasar, vio como una mano desfigurada y gigantesca de agua se le venía encima.

Ahí es cuando viene lo bueno: como estoy a bordo del vehículo y no puedo disfrutar plenamente de mi obra, dependo enteramente del espejo retrovisor para poder echar ese vistazo obligado a mi víctima, que está viéndose a sí misma tristemente, examinando el deplorable aspecto en el que ha quedado, o bien levanta un puño hacia mi dirección, gritándome improperios recalcitrantes que a menudo me causan erecciones.

Hace un año se lo hice a una mujer muy anciana y jorobada que cargaba un paño en la cabeza y varias ropas oscuras encima, llevaba una bolsa grande en cada mano y se agitaba con cansancio en dirección a la parada de autobuses. Aceleré profusamente, calculé con majestuosidad el diminuto espacio que hay entre la llanta y la acera (pues mientras más cerca, más fuerte sale disparada el agua) y acto seguido, el chorro de agua cayó de tal forma, que tuvo que soltar una bolsa y echarse a un lado.

Mi mayor logro fue haber hecho mi obra en una plaza donde estaba una señora que, presumo yo, le enseñaba a inyectarse insulina a su hijo, quien a lo sumo tendría 12 años.

Como la lluvia de la noche anterior había sido bastante copiosa, las calles no sólo estaban encharcadas, sino que, además, el agua que cayó sobre los parques se desbordó, arrastrando el barro al pavimento.

Al saber que el agua se hallaba algo endurecida a causa de esta mezcla, aceleré todo lo que el reducido espacio de la plaza me permitió. Poco después, aquel monstruo negro y hórrido se levantó del suelo y se escupió a sí mismo contra el niño, que apenas se movió cuando los pedazos de barro le pegaron en la boca y el cuerpo, y a la madre en todo el centro de los ojos y los brazos, que todavía llenaba la inyectadora con la aguja introducida en el frasquito transparente de farmacia.

Tuve que hacer una aparatosa huida cuando un señor ya mayor se puso a correr por el parque gritándome cosas mientras yo me alejaba triunfante. Ese día me sentí como Starsky y Hutch pasando a toda velocidad encima de los policías acostados.

Luego comencé a crearme fama entre la gente... pero amparado entre los vidrios oscuros de mi camioneta y los testimonios de unos cuantos que apenas habían logrado verme la cara pero no lo suficiente como para hacerse una idea clara de mi rostro, me llamaban "El mojón siniestro". Alguna vez habrá intentado capturarme uno que otro ocioso sin oficio que se ponía a esperarme en las esquinas con el motor del auto encendido... más sin embargo, los esfuerzos, hasta el día de hoy, han sido completamente infructuosos.

Hoy es 16 de octubre de 2012, y todavía falta mucho para que lleguemos a Enero, ese mes lo aprovechare para seguir perpetuando mi leyenda, y aterrorizar a la gente bien vestida que salga a la calle, y ose pasar cerca del borde de las aceras…El mojón siniestro volverá.


End file.
